Clash of the Tyrants! Part 6
The heroes come to Apocalips to stop Darkseid and Vilgax once and for all. Plot: The team has all finally come together inside the Batcave. Ben: This place is awesome! Green Lantern: Meh, I expected more from Batman. Pompous jerk doesn't have any powers, but he talks a big game. Ben: Your pal may not have any powers, but he took Humungosaur down and he's one of my strongest aliens. Green Lantern: Whatever. Robin: Enough sight seeing, you two! Let's get down to business. Green Lantern: Sure, kid. Don't get your tights in a bunch. Aquaman: Enough, Lantern. Let Superman speak. Go ahead, Superman. Superman: Thank you, Aquaman. All right listen up because we all need to know what we're up against here. Ben: Yeah and it has calamari for lips. Flash: And our guy can fire beams of energy from his eyes that can track your every movements. Kevin: Whoa. Wonder Woman: It is true, Kevin. Aquaman and I had to stab out his eyes to keep him from using them. Gwen: Um, ouch. Superman: Besides that, we have two other missions: closing the portals in both universes and rescuing Batman. Ben: With so many objectives, we should split into three teams. We send out our heavy hitters against Darkseid and Vilgax, our techy guys find the portal technology, and the rest find Batman. Superman: Precisely, Ben. Green Lantern: Kid's almost as bossy as Batman. Kevin: Dude, you don't know that half of it. Gwen: We'll still need to get to Apocalips first, remember? How do we get there? Cyborg: I think we "techy guys" over here got something. Rook: The technology is very complex, but I am confident that Cyborg and I can open it and we can get to Apocalips, but... Ben: But what? Cyborg: We're not sure if we can get back. Aquaman: It doesn't matter. As long as Darkseid and Vilgax are stopped, it is a small price to pay. Kevin: Um, I don't intend to spend the rest of my live on some hell of a planet, fish man. Aquaman: That's Aquaman to you, child. Kevin: Whatever. Aquaman places his trident against Kevin's face. Aquaman: Show the king of Atlantis some respect, boy. Ben: You're a king! Green Lantern: Believe it, kid. Batman is a billionaire and Diana over there is a princess. Ben: No way. So what are you? A duke or something? Green Lantern: Nope. I'm a test pilot for the air force. Ben: That's totally awesome! Green Lantern: Yeah, I know. Robin: Enough talk. Let's go to Apocalips already. Superman: Robin's right and we're all going. Green Lantern: Even Batman's kid? He's a complete psycho. Robin: He's my father, Lantern. I go or none of us go and we let both worlds get taken over by aliens. Green Lantern: Fair enough. Light it up you guys! Cyborg: Right. Come on, baby ping for me. A boom tube begins to open up now. Superman: Let's go! So then everyone jumps into the boom tube and are instantly sent to Apocalips. Ben and his gang are in shock by what they see. Ben: My god. This place is a living hell. Superman: I know. I've been here. No time to reminisce though. Stick to the plan. Ben: Right. Superman, Green Lantern, Kevin and I can handle Darkseid and Vilgax. Cyborg, Rook, Gwen, and Flash can handle the Mother Box stuff, and the rest find Batman. Superman: Okay then. Let's go. Kevin: Be a good girl, Zed. If we live through this then you won't have to get a bath for a month. Zed seems to be happy with that statement, but now the teams split up to fulfill their missions. Superman's team makes it to the throne room where Darkseid and Vilgax await them. Superman: Dakrseid, show yourself! Ben: You too, Vilgax! Darkseid: Welcome, Justice League and Ben Tennyson. Vilgax: You are going to die! Green Lantern and Superman engage Darkseid, while Ben transforms into Fourarms and Kevin absorbs the stone floor to encase his body in a stone armor. Then they attack Vilgax and the heroes swap every so often to keep the villains guessing. Flash, Rook, Cyborg, and Gwen have now made it to what looks like some kind of laboratory. Flash: Sure this is the place, Cyborg? Cyborg: I am. My scanners are on the dot. Gwen: This place looks more like a torture chamber than a lab. Rook: I think it is both, Gwen. We must proceed with haste. For who knows what obstacles we could face here today. Desaad: Oh, I think I might know. Cyborg: Who are you? Desaad: I am Desaad and I am here to make sure you do not reach your designation. Cyborg: What are you going to do about it? Desaad: This. Parademons attack! Soon swarms of Parademons come in to face the four heroes. Cyborg: Me and my big mouth. Aquaman, Robin, Wonder Woman, and Zed now seem to find themselves in some sort of holding area. Robin: Father! Father can you hear me?! Batman: Damian... Robin: Over there! They race to the cell to see Batman bruised and beaten, but alive. Robin: Father, you're okay. Batman: Barely. Where's Superman and Gwen? Aquaman: They're here on Apocalips, Batman. We all came here. Wonder Woman: We split up into teams and ours was sent to find you. Are you capable of walking, Batman? Batman: Yes, just give me a minute. Zed: Bark! Bark! Robin: Quiet, mutt! Batman: I think the dog is trying to tell you something, Damian. Look. Aquaman: Crap. Damian watch Batman while we take care of them. Let's go, Diana. Wonder Woman: Right behind you. Zed gets in on the action too and helps them fight off the Parademons while Damian watches Batman. Robin: I'm with you, father. Batman: We both know that I've survived worse, Damian. Get in there and help them. I'll be okay, I promise. Robin: Okay then. I was getting bored anyway. So then, Robin gets in on the action now too to fight the Parademons, but Batman realizes he can't stay down forever. He painfully but forcibly gets himself up and while they aren't looking, he slips away. In the lab again, Desaad's forces are losing to the heroes so he intends to call more. Desaad: I'll just bring more! Batman: Desaad! Desaad: What?! You! Batman: Shut up! Batman punches Desaad square in the jaw. Flash: Batman, you're okay after all, but you look bad. Batman: I've survived worse. Gwen: At least you're fine now. I hated having to leave you back there at the Plumber base. Batman: Had to be done, Gwen. What do you got for me, Cyborg? Cyborg: I can shut down all the portals no sweat, Batman and I think I can open two more that will send us all back to our worlds. Batman: Good work. Rook: I do believe that Cyborg and I can handle this on our own, Batman. You should all reach the throne room. Green Lantern, Superman, Ben, and Kevin are engaging Vilgax and Darkseid in battle. Batman: Understood. Let's go you two. Flash: Right. Back in the throne room now is the gang fighting off Vilgax and Darkseid still. Ben has changed into XLR8 who is trying to use his speed against those two towering giants. However a simple slip up allows Vilgax to grab XLR8 by his tale and then slam him into a wall. Ben then quickly transforms into Shocksquatch to use his strength and electrical powers to his advantage. Vilgax: Use all the alien transformations you want, boy. This time I shall defeat you! Shocksquatch: Keep telling yourself that, ay. You ain't never gonna do it. Vilgax: I will rip that insolent tongue right out of you and feed it to my dogs! So then Ben and Vilgax go one on one with one another with each of Ben's punches backed up by an electrical charge. So then Superman, Green Lantern, and Kevin face Darkseid together and the battle seems to still be a standstill. Darkseid: Give up, Kryptonian, I am at full strength again and you shall not beat me again! Superman: We'll see about that, tough guy. Darkseid: Parasite! Darkseid attempts to use his Omega Beams, but at an instant, a batarang is tossed into one of Darkseid's eyes. Darkseid: Damn it to hell! Not again! Superman: Batman, I was beginning to wonder when you'd show up. Batman: I'm here, Superman. Aquaman: So are we. You left us behind, Batman. Wonder Woman: You were clearly not as in much pain as you led us to believe. Batman: I actually am, Wonder Woman. I was in no condition to fight those Parademons. I saw an opening and I took it. Robin: Enough talk! Let's beat them already. Wonder Woman: Agreed, Robin! Let's fight! So now the combined team of the Justice League and the Plumbers fight the two villains head to head in an all out battle. Vilgax and Darkseid are clearly not going to win this fight at all. Ben then reverts back to his human form. Ben: Give it up, Vilgax. You're beaten. It's time to make a new home in the Null Void. Vilgax: Not again! Vilgax pulls out a device that opens a Boom Tube. Vilgax: I managed to construct my own Boom Tube escape device thanks to the Apocalipton technology. We will meet again, Ben Tennyson and so shall we, Justice League. Vilgax escapes into the Boom Tube and it closes. Wonder Woman: And the coward flees. Ben: What else is new? Superman: We still have Darkseid. It doesn't matter. Darkseid: Wrong, Superman. I shall not let you win this one. Darkseid manages to escape via a trap door and gets away via shuttle craft. Superman: Let him go. He's beaten and humiliated. That itself is a victory for our team. Ben: Yup. So how do we get home? Cyborg: Like this, guys. Rook and me managed to close the portals completely and we got enough power to send us back home to our home universes. Ben: That's good news. I don't want to be in this fire trap one second more. Superman: Neither do we. Ben: Listen, I know things got out of hand from the beginning, but the truth is it was fun meeting you guys. Think we'll do it again? Batman: For the sake of both our worlds, I hope not. Ben: You're probably right. So then, so long, Justice League. Superman: So long, "Plumbers". The Justice League and Plumbers then get into the Boom Tubes that will take them home. Vilgax and Darkseid may be defeated, but they shall return and if they do then the Justice League and Plumbers will be there to stop them. THE END! Characters: Heroes *Ben Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko *Zed *Superman *Batman *Wonder Woman *Green Lantern *Flash *Aquaman *Cyborg *Robin Villains *Vilgax *Darkseid *Desaad Aliens Used: *Fourarms *XLR8 *Shocksquatch Category:Series Category:Crossover Category:Gothamcity1992